A Pharaoh's Wisdom Teeth!
by Akai22878
Summary: Atem wins the ceremonial duel and is rewarded with his own body and is able to live life with Yugi and his friends. But... before he begins that life, he must do a few things first. One of those things being that he is up-to-date with his records. Meaning, he needs to have a medical record. What will happen if he goes to the dentist? And what does Ishizu have to do with anything?


**What's up people?! :D Ok, i got this idea months ago but decided to wait for the right moment to put this up. The only reason i waited for today was... well, it's a long story ^^' Anyway, please enjoy this story of our favorite Pharaoh! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**A Pharaoh's Wisdom… Teeth?!**

It's been a few months since the ceremonial duel. The winner of said duel was, in fact, Atem. Ever since then, he has gotten a body of his own and is now living with the Mutou's in the game shop.

It's the middle of summer vacation and the gang has been preparing the former Pharaoh for the one thing he never would've even dreamed he had to deal with.

High School.

A few months back, Yugi and Mokuba pleaded with Kaiba to get Atem his papers. The good thing was that he kind of liked the idea. With Atem legalized, they could duel whenever and wherever they wanted.

For the past few weeks, Mr. Mutou has been setting appointments up for Atem. And now Yugi was out getting clothes for Atem while the ex-pharaoh was in his room, lying on his bed, wondering about his soon-to-be school. He was lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling and was in deep though until a knock at the door brought him out of them.

"Come in." said the baritone voiced Atem. When the door opened, Yugi's grandfather was revealed to have been the one who knocked.

"Remember Atem, you have a dentist appointment tomorrow." Atem paled a bit. Week after week, one appointment after another, every single one of them ended with the so called brave and powerful savior of the world, screaming in pain from a needle.

"Uh… t-thank you Mr. Mutou."

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me gramps!" Atem chuckled in response and sat up to face Solomon.

"Sorry gramps, I guess I just forgot." Solomon laughed and went to sit next to Atem on the bed. As a gesture of kindness, he put his hand on Atem's shoulder. Atem showed a face of confusion, he was taken aback by this.

"Atem, I can see that you're nervous." Atem went wide eyed. Was it really that obvious?! Solomon chuckled at Atem's reaction. "Atem, it's ok that you feel a little scared sometimes. I mean it's natural you know." Atem let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not scared; I just don't want any more shots!" Last week, I had five in one arm!" Solomon laughed.

"In my opinion, you're handling this a lot better than Yugi." Atem chuckled.

"Yeah well… he doesn't have to get all of this medical stuff done within the time span of a few months. You know, to make up for… what, 12, 13 years' worth of shots and checkups."

"Well, life these days aren't simple you know."

"Ha! Life in Egypt wasn't simple! Especially when I became Pharaoh. I had to deal with robbers, shadow creatures, Bakura, Zorc, the Egyptian gods, and the creator of light!" Solomon chuckled.

"True, very true, but anyway… it's just a school policy to be up-to-date on your medical records."

"Can't we just get Kaiba to make records of those papers saying I got it all done?" Solomon laughed.

"Like I said, life these days isn't as simple Atem my boy."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Atem mumbled. Solomon was about to say something when Atem's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Yugi, "Excuse me one moment." Solomon nodded.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Atem, what's up?!_" yelled a very happy Yugi.

"Uh… the ceiling, the sky, uh… the sun?" Yugi laughed at Atem's cluelessness.

"_Anyway… I found some clothes you might like. I just sent you a few pictures to look at on your phone. After you look at them, tell me if you want them or not._"

"Alright, I'll call you back with my answer then."

"_Ok, just hurry. There's only a few left in your size._"

"Alright,"

"Ok, bye!" Yugi then hung up before Atem was able to say his good bye. Atem blinked in confusion and just put the phone back in his pocket and sat down on the bed once again.

"So I'm going to guess that you were talking to Yugi."

"Yes, and he said he had just sent me some pictures of clothing to see if I like them."

"Oh, can I see?" Atem nodded and handed him the phone. Solomon went to his messages and found the pictures. "Wow, these are perfect for you Atem." Atem leaned over to see what Yugi had found. To his surprise, Yugi had found a black sweater, dark blue pants (leather), some black belts, a chain for Atem's cartouche, and some black shoes. "Do you want me to tell him to buy it?" Atem nodded so Solomon sent Yugi a text saying to buy them.

"Tell me something."

"Yes Atem?"

"What's going to happen at the dentist?" Solomon did his signature laugh. His 'ho-ho-ho' if you will.

"They're just going to x-ray your teeth. Then they will check for any cavities."

"What happens if they find one?"

"Well, then we would have to go back there to get those cavities filled."

"Joy…"

"I hardly think you'll have any though." Atem looked off to the side.

"_I hope not._" he thought.

"Well I'd better go make dinner."

"Ok," Solomon got up and left after that. Atem laid back down on his bed, thinking of tomorrow and what secrets it holds.

It's now eight at night and Yugi was in Atem's room, and obviously, they were dueling.

"Now I summon, Dark Magician!" yelled Atem.

"You always summon him!" Yugi whined as Atem smirked.

"And your point is…?" Yugi sighed.

"Never mind."

"Good! Now, I play the magic card ancient rules. This card allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand directly to the field." Yugi didn't like where this was going. "Now I summon, Buster Blader!"

"Uh-oh!" Atem chuckled.

"I play polymerization, to fuse them together! Now, meet my Dark Paladin!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Now I reveal my face down card, diffusion wave motion!" Yugi went wide eyed, "All I have to do is pay 1000 life points to rid the field of your monsters!"

"Even if I do that, I'll still have life points left!"

"Don't worry about that." Yugi then sent his monsters to the graveyard. "I now play de-fusion!" Yugi quickly put his hand on his deck.

"Alright, alright, you win! Have mercy!" Atem couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, I admit that I did get a bit carried away."

"A bit?!" Atem held his stomach from laughing so hard. At that moment Solomon walked in.

"Hey you two."

"Hey." they said simultaneously. Solomon leaned in to see there duel.

"Ho, ho, ho! Looks like Atem had you whipped from start to finish huh Yugi." Yugi turned away while Atem and Solomon laughed. "Atem, you should start to get ready for bed. Your appointment is in the morning." Atem nodded and put his deck away.

"Ok, I'll go take a shower then." Atem got his things and went to the bathroom. After he left, Yugi turned to his grandfather.

"So… I'm guessing you still didn't tell him right?" Solomon cringed.

"Um…"

"Oh man, I can see it now gramps. Atem coming back with the eye of Horus on his forehead." At that moment, Solomon swallowed hard at the thought.

"Well I… haven't found the right time to tell him." Yugi laughed.

"How about I tell him when he comes out of the bathroom." Yugi was brought to an embrace by his grandfather.

"Yugi you are a life saver!"

"He'll still be mad you know."

"I know…"

"Wait, why don't we just let the dentist tell him?"

"I think he'd want to hear it from one of us Yugi."

"Man… I still can't believe we got Ishizu to do that to him." Right when Yugi finished, Atem walked in.

"Do what?" Yugi and his grandfather cringed upon hearing Atem's voice. They turned to see Atem standing there.

"Well look at the time! I'd best be going!" He then ran out of the room. Atem raised an eyebrow to this and Yugi sighed.

"Mind telling me what's going on aibou?" Yugi cringed at the mentioning of his old nickname.

"Well uh…" Atem stared at him intensely. "_Dammit, I hate that look!_" thought Yugi. Atem began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alright! Well it started last week…"

Ten minutes later…

"SHE DID WHAT?!" yelled Atem.

"Atem…"

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!"

"Atem…" Atem fell on his bed and his face paled completely. "Relax, you'll be asleep the entire time. You won't even feel it." Atem then put a pillow over his face. "I think I'll leave you alone now." Yugi got up and left his room. Atem was now lying in his bed, in thought. Atem then sat up very agitated.

"Ugh… Where did I put that spell book?!" Atem began looking throughout his room for that book. It took him about 20 minutes to find it under a bunch of things in his closet. His room was a disaster by the end. "Well… let's see if there is a spell that cleans rooms." Atem began searching for a specific spell. "Ah, there it is! A memory revival spell!" He memorized the words and set the book down on his bed. The eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. It's glow corresponded to the glow of the millennium puzzle. He chanted some ancient words and once he finished, the glow seemed to engulf the entire room for about five seconds. When the light let up, Atem was found on the floor while that piece of his memory was being renewed in his mind. Atem's eyes fluttered open after 15 minutes of being knocked out. "I… I remember…"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was one week earlier and Yugi was doing some back-to-school shopping with his friends Tristan, Joey, and Tea. Atem, on the other hand, was back at the game shop preparing for yet another appointment. Tea and Yugi were looking at clothes while Joey and Tristan were somewhere else. As Tea and Yugi were walking around, Tea spotted a gold chain that had hieroglyphics on it._

"_H-hey Yugi," Yugi put a white T-shirt down and turned to Tea._

"_What's up Tea?" She then showed Yugi the chain. "Oh I get it! Yeah, he'll be coming to school with us." A smile appeared on her face at that point and Yugi laughed a little at her reaction. "But, he has to do a few things first." Tea raised an eyebrow._

"_Like what?"_

"_Well… he needs his vaccinations, dental check-ups, school records; Kaiba is doing the school records." Tea was shocked at that last part. "I know weird right?" She nodded in response._

"_So, what's he doing today?" Tea asked._

"_Today he's going to the dentist."_

"_Let's hope he won't have any cavities." They both laughed._

_Back at the game shop,_

"_Atem, hurry or we'll be late!" yelled Solomon Mutou who is waiting at the front door. Atem came at a slightly hurried pace shortly after._

"_Sorry about that. I was just brushing my teeth one last time." Solomon laughed as they headed out. _

_Once they got out of the taxi and made their way into the building, Atem asked "Remind me why I have to do this?" Solomon sighed as they walked in._

"_School policy Atem." Atem nodded as they entered the building. Once they got up to the right floor, the entered a room and sat in the waiting room. Well, Atem sat while Solomon went to the person at the front desk._

_After Solomon checked Atem in, he sat next to him. A few minutes went by and a scream was heard. Everyone in the waiting room cringed and saw three people rush to the source of the scream. A few more minutes went by and there was another scream, only it was more intensified. This time five people were seen running over. Atem caught a glimpse of what one of them was carrying, towards the middle, in the right hand of the female worker, held a needle that was fairly large for shots. Atem went wide eyed and paled to a sheet of paper's complexion. After the people were out of sight, Atem sank in his seat a little, enough to get Solomon's attention anyway. Atem felt a hand on his shoulder and automatically knew it was Yugi's grandfather. Ten minutes later, a man who looked to be in his thirties emerged. He was cradling his cheek while moaning and groaning in pain. Two people were also there to help the man. Atem swallowed hard at the scene._

"_Well, would you look at the time!" he said rapidly while standing up and prepared to make a run for it. Right before he did, Solomon quickly grabbed the frightened ex-king. _

"_Please relax Atem! That only happens to those who get their wisdom teeth out." Atem blushed bright red from his actions._

"_O-oh, uh… t-that's g-good." They both sat down and after a few minutes, a lady came into the waiting room._

"_Atem?" Atem glanced at Solomon._

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine." Atem nodded and followed the lady to a room. He laid on the… uh… chair, bed, thing and the lady then put something on him. She says that it's just for the x-rays and she left the room as Atem heard a buzz. After a few minutes of waiting for something to happen, the lady came back in the room with the x-rays._

"_**What did she do those?**__" thought Atem. A man then walked in and sat next to a small table of tools next to Atem._

"_Hello Atem, how are you doing today?" asked the dentist._

"_Uh… fine I guess."_

"_Good, now don't be scared. I'm just going to check your teeth." Atem nodded and opened his mouth. When Atem did this, the dentist took a tool that looked like a mini hook and began to pick at his teeth to say the least. Atem felt a bit uncomfortable. _

_Solomon was very nervous for Atem. He was in there longer than expected. Or maybe it was just his nerves making it seem that way. After all, Atem was like his grandson as well as Yugi. He cares for both of them._

"_**What's taking so long?**__" he thought as a nurse emerged._

"_Mr. Mutou?" Solomon stood up._

"_Yes,"_

"_The dentist would like a word with you." He nodded and followed her to where Atem was._

"_So, how's it going Atem?" Atem chuckled._

"_Everything is fine gramps." The dentist then came back in._

"_Oh good, you must be Atem's father."_

"_Actually he's my grandfather. Isn't that right gramps." Atem winks at Yugi's grandfather._

"_Yup, sure am!"_

"_Oops, well alright then. I called you here to discuss his x-rays. Oh and he has no cavities just to let you know." He nodded as Atem was rinsing his mouth. The dentist then went to his computer to pull up the x-rays for Mr. Mutou. "As you can see, he has no misshapen teeth, nor does he have any out of place. That means no need for braces."_

"_Good." mumbled Atem. _

"_But," Atem and Solomon darted their heads to the dentist._

"_But what?!" they yelled._

"_It's his wisdom teeth. They're very well developed for his age." Atem felt as if he were going to fall on the floor from that last sentence. _

"_**Right, because being a centuries old ancient Egyptian Pharaoh is relevant to being an infant.**__" thought Atem._

"_If you want, we can take them out now. It would hurt more if he was to get them taken out at an older age." Atem then shivered remembering the guy._

"_When do you have an opening?" Solomon asked. The dentist then checked his computer._

"_Hmm… you're in luck! I have one opening next week." Atem then stood up getting ready to leave. _

"_We'll take it!" Atem turned to him wide eyed._

"_We, who is this we you speak of?!" yelled Atem._

"_Atem, there's no I in team." Atem scoffed._

"_Uh, yeah there is you just didn't look hard enough!" And with that, Atem stormed off._

"_Don't worry, we'll be here." The dentist nodded as Solomon went to go get Atem and go. When he found Atem, he was standing at the entrance waiting for gramps. Before he approached Atem, he made a quick call to Yugi._

"_**Yeah gramps?**__" said Yugi._

"_I need you to get Ishizu."_

"_**Why?**__"_

"_Look, next week Atem is going to get his wisdom teeth out."_

"_**What?!**__"_

"_I don't want him thinking about."_

"_**And where does she come into this then?**__"_

"_I was thinking, maybe she could just erase some recent memory of his."_

"_**Hm…**__"_

"_Can you ask her?"_

"_**Alright, give me a minute**__." Yugi's side went silent for a few minutes and then came back._

"_**She said that she can and that Atem has his own magic for when he wants to remember.**__"_

"_Great! Ok, tell her to be at our house in 30 minutes. Oh and we'll need Joey and Tristan to hold him down."_

"_**Right.**__" They then hung up._

_Solomon's plan worked flawlessly as Atem had no idea of what was going to happen now._

_END FLASHBACK_

Atem was now lying in his bed, his heart beating fiercely. He was deep in thought until,

_RING RING!_

Atem fell off his bed from the sound of his phone. He got up and took his phone to see that Tea was calling him.

"Hey Tea, is something the matter?" he asked politely.

"_No, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok._"

"W-why wouldn't I be?" he asked nervously as he heard Tea giggle.

"_I can hear you're nervous. Atem, you've always been the one to help us. Now, I think it's time I returned the favor."_

"What do you mean? You guys are my friends. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys."

"_I know… Atem, you've taught me to go for my dreams and to always face new things head on even when the odds are stacked against you. You've treated everything as a game, and like games, there are the challenges. You wanted to stay with us. That is you dream, now here's your challenge._" Atem raised an eyebrow with interest.

"I'm listening." Tea giggled.

"_Alright, first you should know we're all going to be there._"

"Ok,"

"_You should also know that they give you something that'll make a little… different after."_

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"_I'll let you figure that part out. Anyway, my challenge to you is… to not act like Joey when he's hopped up on power shakes." _Atem laughed nervously.

"Uh, and what is to happen if I cannot follow the rules?"

"_If you lose then… Oh I know! You've got to take me shopping using your money!_" Atem went wide eyed. (A/N, Yup! Atem's got a job and money people!)

"Ok, and if I win… let's see… aha! If I win then you have to take me to that card shop, your treat!" Tea gasped.

"_W-what!?_"

"Oh come on! I have to take you shopping but you can't take me to get card?!"

"_Um…_"

"Is it a deal or not?"

"_Alright_."

"Good! Well I'd better get some rest before tomorrow when I win."

"_Ha! Ok then, good night Atem_." Atem chuckled.

"Good night Tea." They both hung up and Atem finally went to sleep.

The next day,

"I wonder how he's doing." said Yugi.

"Well, let's just hope for the best for now." said Tea and everyone nodded in agreement.

Yugi, Joey, Solomon, Tea, and Tristan were all there, waiting for the former king of Egypt to emerge from his surgery. About two hours went by and a nurse finally came out with Atem sleeping on a wheelchair.

"Atem, wake up Atem." thenurse said gently. Atem let out a light moan as his eyes fluttered open.

"W-what happened?" asked Atem as the nurse helped him up. Everyone walked to him as Yugi put Atem into a position where Atem would be held up by Yugi. "Hey Yugi, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Atem, what is it?"

"I need to get to the dentist to get my teeth out. Can you take me there?" he then started laughing a bit as Yugi raised an eyebrow as the others snickered.

"Uh… we're already here."

"Whoa! When'd that happen?! Yugi, has anyone ever told you how crazy your hair is?" Atem started picking at Yugi's hair.

"And what about _your_ hair!?" Atem scoffed.

"Please, my hair is sexy and you know it." Yugi rolled his eyes and noticed Atem was still messing with Yugi's hair.

"Stop it!" The ex-Pharaoh began laughing and then looked at Tea. A crazed, seductive smile appeared on his face at the sight of her.

"Hey you, yeah you!" Tea tried to contain her laughter as everyone began walking out. When they got out, Atem tried walking on his own. "Oh please, I saved the world! I think I can walk guys." Yugi then, reluctantly, let go of Atem. Little did anyone know, Tea was recording the whole thing to show later. When Atem started walking, it was as if a baby was taking his first steps. He was all over the place! After five seconds, Atem fell flat on his butt and everyone went to help him but the proud former king denied it. "I don't need no help!" He got up dizzily and began laughing again. "WOO!" Then, after waiting so long, a taxi arrived to take them home. "Oh thank Ra!"

At the game shop, they heard the radio playing. Unfortunately for Atem at the moment, it was 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO. Once they all heard it, they almost died. Atem quickly ran up and got on top of the counter in the game shop.

"Atem, what are you doing?!" yelled a scared Yugi. Atem laughed and said,

"What does it look like?! This is my jam! 'I walk in the spot, and this is what I see! E'rbody stops and starrin' at me! I ain't afraid to show it! I'm sexy and I know it! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!" Tea quickly got her phone out to record Atem dancing. Once the song ended, Atem got down (surprisingly) and yelled, "Hey, where's the bathroom?! I gotta go if you know what I mean!" yelled Atem. Yugi then led his 'highness' to the bathroom. Everyone then went into the living room and broke down laughing. Yugi then came into the living room after taking Atem to his room.

"Guys, it's not _that_ funny." said Yugi. Tea walked over to Yugi and showed him the video. Yugi went wide eyed and clenched his mouth shut to avoid laughing. "_Aw man, Atem is gonna be so embarrassed when he finds out." _thought Yugi.

After a few hours of rest, Atem came downstairs moaning and groaning in pain. He then walked to the frame to the living room and noticed everyone staring at him with cheeky smiles. "Uh… why is everyone looking at me like that?" asked a very confused Atem. He then noticed Tea walking to him.

"Remember our deal?" Atem instantly paled a bit and nodded. Tea giggled and showed him the video.

"Oh… my… Ra!" Atem felt the heat hit his face and then rubbed his mouth in pain. "Well, I guess I lost then Tea. Yugi, my mouth really hurts." Yugi nodded and went to get the pain killers for him. After Yugi left, Tea turned back to Atem with a cheeky smile and he sighed when he saw her expression. "I know Tea… I know."

"We'll go next week." Atem nodded. "Oh and uh… you said something to me before." Atem cringed.

"What did I say exactly?" he asked slowly. Atem then notice Tea blush and instantly regretted asking. She then walked to him and leaned in to whisper,

"You looked at me and said..." Tea mumbled the last bit but he heard it anyway. She backed away and saw his flushed face. The sad part was that blush matched hers. It was even sadder for Atem because he paled at the same time which increased his blush. Atem blinked a few times after she had backed away and he took a deep breath.

"I said what?!" the room was then filled with laughter. It took Atem a few minutes to regain his color and composure. After he did, he began laughing with them. "_Well, I guess this starts my new life._"

* * *

**XD! I never get tired of that! Anyway, i will explain now... i waited for today because a few months back, i was bored and was on instagram for no reason really (XD!). I randomly looked up pictures for Atem and found one of him when he was the Pharaoh. But the picture looked weird so i scrolled up and saw it was from another website. A website that answers questions. The question that was asked was 'When is Pharaoh Atem's Birthday?' I couldn't believe it so i went there and typed it in. The same picture came up and a date was above it. March 18. Today! There ya have it :P**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATEM! :D**_


End file.
